YOU ARE PRETTY, MY BLONDE! - NamJin NamMin YoonJin YoonMin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Kisah empat sahabat, yang sama-sama berambut blonde, dengan kisah persahabatan dan percintaan diantara mereka. Cast: Yoongi, Namjoon, Jin, Jimin #NamJin #NamMin #YoonJin #YoonMin FF
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Title: You Are Pretty, My Blonde!**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Namjoon, Jin, Jimin #NamJin #NamMin #YoonJin #YoonMin FF**

 **Lenght: Three Shoot (4 Chapter include Prologue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

" _ **Jung Ho of 2Much – You're Pretty (Ost. Doctors)**_

 _ **I want you  
As if an alarm is ringing  
You wake up the love cells in my heart  
You're pretty, to the point where I can't breathe  
Whatever you do, you're pretty, oh my girl**_

 _ **My heart says that it only knows you  
Morning, noon, evening, every day  
I can only see you  
Can you see? Can you see me?  
Your body, your eyes tell me  
That you love me**_

 _ **You're dazzling  
Like a chameleon, you change from time to time  
You're pretty, to the point where I can't breathe  
Whatever you do, you're pretty, oh my girl**_

 _ **My heart says that it only knows you  
Morning, noon, evening, every day  
I can only see you  
Can you see? Can you see me?  
Your body, your eyes tell me  
That you love me**_

 _ **I like it even when you get sick and mad  
You have changed my destiny**_

 _ **You're so pretty  
My heart says that it only knows you  
Morning, noon, evening, every day  
I can only see you  
Can you see? Can you see me?  
Your body, your eyes tell me  
That you love me  
I just wanna fall in love  
hey ya forever  
Can you see? Can you see me?  
I just wanna fall in love**_"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOGUE**

Pernahkah kalian melihat empat orang sahabat dekat, yang sama-sama memblonde rambutnya?

Atas nama persahabatan!

"Annyeong, kalian~ Bagaimana penampilan baruku?" sahut Namjoon dengan bangganya, memamerkan rambut barunya yang dicat blonde.

"Whoaaaa~ Kau terlihat sangat keren, Namjoon a!" Jin membelalakan kedua bola matanya melihat penampilan baru Namjoon dengan blonde hair nya.

"It's cool, dude!" sahut Yoongi sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Meositda, hyeong~" sahut Jimin, setengah berteriak, melihat betapa kerennya rambut baru Namjoon.

"I am cool like a british man, rite?" sahut Namjoon dengan gaya sok coolnya.

Jin dan Jimin langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

Yoongi menatap sekilas ke arah Jimin.

"Aku juga akan terlihat keren dengan rambut blonde~" sahut Yoongi.

"Coba kau cat blonde juga rambutmu, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon.

"Jangan hanya Yoongi! Bagaimana kalau kita? Kita? Iya, kita berempat!" sahut Jin dengan penuh antusias.

"Ide bagus!" pekik Jimin. "Oooooo~ Jin hyeong, idemu luar biasa!"

"Kita akan menjadi blonde boys, bukankah itu cool?" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum, membayangkan betapa banyak mata yang akan tertuju kepada mereka berempat ketika mereka berjalan bersama di mall atau di jalanan.

"Oke, call!" sahut Yoongi.

Dan benar saja...

Keesokan harinya, atas nama persahabatan, mereka berempat berkumpul, seperti biasa, di game centre favorit mereka, dengan rambut all blonde!

"Whoaaaa, Yoongi hyeong! Kau keren juga dengan rambut blondemu!" sahut Jimin sambil menatap kagum ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi tetap stay cool, sambil menganggukan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. "Sudah kubilang aku cool.."

"Kyeopta, hyeong... Jinjja..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum melihat rambut blonde milik Jin.

"Hehehe~" Jin tersenyum mendengar pujian Jin.

"Kau cukup imut dengan rambut blondemu.." sahut Yoongi, memuji Jimin.

"Gumawo~ Aigoooo~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Ya, Four Blonde Boys!

Dan dari sinilah kisah mereka akan dimulai.

Empat sahabat, yang sama-sama berambut blonde, dengan kisah persahabatan dan percintaan antara mereka.

Stay tune!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: OKE~ Lagi suka sama soundtracknya Doctors, trus liat ini 4 bocah rambutnya diblonde, kepikiran lagi bikin FF waks**

 **Semoga FF ini juga bisa menghibur kalian semua ya :)**

 **FF Three Shoot (4 chapter include prologue) ini akan saya post 1 chapter setiap minggunya, dan insya allah akan saya mulai post di Selasa depan tanggal 23 Agustus 2016.**

 **Selamat menunggu :) Jangan lupa reviewnya ya :) /deep bows/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: You Are Pretty, My Blonde!**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Namjoon, Jin, Jimin #NamJin #YoonMin FF**

 **Lenght:** **Three Shoot (5 Chapter include Prologue & Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV**

Keempat bocah itu dengan sangat bangga memasuki game centre tempat biasa mereka berkumpul, memuaskan hasrat bermain mereka sepuasnya, dengan rambut blonde mereka.

Seluruh pengunjung dan karyawan disana sontak langsung menoleh ke arah mereka berempat ketika mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam game centre itu.

"Lihat, semua mata memandang kita kan? Hehehe~" bisik Jin di telinga Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Idemu luar biasa, hyeong~ Yeokshi, uri Jin hyeong~ Hehehe..."

"Ehem..." Yoongi berdeham sambil bersikap cool, ia sadar betul semua perhatian tengah tertuju kepada mereka berempat.

"Ayo, bermain sepuasnya~" sahut Namjoon sambil mengeluarkan uang dan membeli coin sebanyak-banyaknya di kasir.

"Gaya rambut baru?" tanya sang penjaga kasir, yang memang sudah mengenal keempat bocah itu karena sering bermain disana.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum bangga. "Bukankah kami keren?"

"Sangat keren!" sahut sang penjaga kasir sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Namjoon tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipinya, dan berjalan menuju ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Katanya, kita terlihat sangat keren.." sahut Namjoon dengan gaya santainya sambil membagi koin kepada ketiga sahabatnya itu.

Jin dan Jimin tersenyum manis, sangat manis, mendengar pujian itu, sementara jantung Namjoon dan Yoongi berdetak tak karuan melihat senyuman mereka berdua.

"Aku mau main basket..." sahut Yoongi sambil menuju mesin game permainan basket.

"Nado~" sahut Jin sambil berjalan disamping Yoongi.

"Aku ikut Namjoon hyeong~ Kau mau bermain balap mobil kan hyeong?" sahut Jimin sambil menoleh ke arah Namjoon.

"Oke, kau bertanding denganku.." sahut Namjoon.

"Call~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum manis.

Membuat Yoongi rasanya ingin membatalkan niatnya bermain basket dan ikut bertanding balap mobil.

"Haruskah aku juga ikut tanding balap mobil?" sahut Yoongi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada empat mesin balap mobil kan? Ayo kita tanding berempat!" sahut Namjoon.

"Otte, hyeong?" Yoongi menatap Jin.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Oke, call!"

Dan mereka berempat segera duduk berjejer di mesin balap mobil itu, bertanding balap mobil berempat, membuat semua mata kini tertuju kepada keempat kepala berambut blonde yang berjejeran di mesin balap mobil itu.

Beberapa pengunjung berbisik akan betapa keren dan manisnya mereka berempat.

"Yang punya lesung pipi itu sangat keren!" sahut salah seorang pengunjung.

"Yang bibirnya agak tebal itu sexy..." sahut pengunjung lainnya.

"Yang bibirnya tebal ada dua, yang mana yang kau maksud?" tanya pengunjung yang ada disamping sang pengunjung itu.

"Yang badannya kecil sangat manis!"

"Yang badannya tinggi juga manis~"

"Yang matanya sipit dan gayanya cool itu juga keren!"

"Whoaaaa~"

Dan seketika itu juga keberadaan mereka berempat menjadi populer di game centre itu.

The Four Blonde Boys~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJOON POV**

"Aku lelaaaah~ Ahjumma, berikan aku segelas cola dingin..." sahutku kepada ahjumma pemilik kafe tempat kami biasa berkumpul.

"Kau baru tiga ronde bertanding basket denganku tapi kau sudah ribut kelelahan? Cih~ Kau lemah, Namjoon a~ Hahaha.." sahut Yoongi hyeong, menggodaku.

"Himnae, Namjoon a!" sahut Jin hyeong sambil memukul pelan bahuku.

Aku tersenyum sambil menatap Jin hyeong yang tengah menyemangatiku.

"Ini cola dinginmu, yang lain mau pesan apa?" sahut sang ahjumma sambil meletakkan segelas cola dingin di meja dihadapanku.

"Aku lemon squash~ Yang dingin.." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

"Aku chocolate cold milk, ahjummaaaa~" sahut Jimin dengan nada cerianya.

"Aku? Hmmmmm... Segelas strawberry juice dan banana cake, ahjumma.." sahut Jin hyeong.

"Oke~" sahut sang ahjumma. "Ah~ Model rambut baru kalian terlalu mencolok..."

"Jinjja? Tapi banyak yang bilang keren..." sahut Jimin.

"Selera anak muda jaman sekarang memang aneh, ckckck~" sahut sang ahjumma sambil menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan ke dalam, bersiap membuat pesanan kami.

Kami berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu pesanan yang lain datang.

Sesekali kami saling memukul pelan, atau mengejek satu sama lain.

Tapi dari semua kebersamaan kami, senyuman Jin hyeong lah yang paling kusukai.

Dan aku yakin ia juga menyukaiku.

Ia selalu tersenyum sangat manis setiap berbicara denganku.

Dan lagu kesukaanku itu terputar di kafe tempat kami berkumpul.

Lagu kesukaanku, karena menggambarkan perasaanku kepada Jin hyeong.

.

 _ **"I want you  
As if an alarm is ringing  
You wake up the love cells in my heart  
You're pretty, to the point where I can't breathe  
Whatever you do, you're pretty, oh my girl**_

 _ **My heart says that it only knows you  
Morning, noon, evening, every day  
I can only see you  
Can you see? Can you see me?  
Your body, your eyes tell me  
That you love me"**_

.

"Namjoon a! Lagu kesukaanmu, betul kan?" sahut Jin hyeong kepadaku saat lagu itu diputar.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

Tentu saja ia tahu ini lagu kesukaanku, karena aku selalu mendengarkan lagu ini di mobil jika kami sedang berjalan-jalan bersama.

Dan aku berharap ia peka bahwa lagu ini kutujukan untuknya.

.

 _ **"You're dazzling  
Like a chameleon, you change from time to time  
You're pretty, to the point where I can't breathe  
Whatever you do, you're pretty, oh my girl**_

 _ **My heart says that it only knows you  
Morning, noon, evening, every day  
I can only see you  
Can you see? Can you see me?  
Your body, your eyes tell me  
That you love me"**_

 _._

"Seleramu aneh, Namjoon a.." sahut Yoongi.

"Tapi aku juga suka lagu ini~" sahut Jimin. "Aku berharap suatu hari nanti ada seseorang yang akan menyanyikan lagu ini untukku~ Whoaaa~ Itu pasti akan jadi hari terindah dalam hidupku!"

.

 _ **"I like it even when you get sick and mad  
You have changed my destiny**_

 _ **You're so pretty  
My heart says that it only knows you  
Morning, noon, evening, every day  
I can only see you  
Can you see? Can you see me?  
Your body, your eyes tell me  
That you love me  
I just wanna fall in love  
hey ya forever  
Can you see? Can you see me?  
I just wanna fall in love**_"

.

Yeah, i just wanna fall in love with you, Jin hyeong...

Jin hyeong juga pasti menyukaiku kan? Benar kan?

Aku yakin perasaanku benar... Hahaha...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku cukup bahagia hidup sendirian seperti ini.

Mendengar betapa marahnya orang tua Jin ketika ia mengecat blonde rambutnya membuatku bersyukur aku tinggal sendirian disini, sementara kedua orang tuaku ada di Daegu, kampung halamanku.

Aku terus menatap diriku di kaca kamarku.

Langit sudah gelap, dan jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.08 PM.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Aku meniup poniku dengan bibirku.

Hmmmm~ Aku cukup keren dengan rambut blonde ini.

Aku rasa mengecat blonde rambutku bukan ide yang buruk!

Terlebih lagi, Jimin terlihat sangat manis dengan rambut blondenya, hahaha...

Lihat? Lagi-lagi aku tertawa sendiri...

Oke, aku memang si bodoh yang selalu jatuh cinta pada setiap senyuman dan gerak gerik si kecil Park Jimin.

Hanya saja... Aku rasanya bertepuk sebelah tangan...

Mungkin?

Entahlah...

Perasaanku saja atau memang aku bertepuk sebelah tangan...

Setidaknya, aku terus berusaha mendekatinya selama tiga tahun ini.

Apa ia sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanku padanya?

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur, sambil menyetel lagu kesukaanku yang baru dirilis beberapa hari yang lalu.

Lagu dari seorang penyanyi hip hop bernama Agust D. Penyanyi kesukaanku, karena banyak yang bilang bahwa aku mirip dengannya, dan aku menyukai style musik yang diciptakannya.

.

" _ **Agust D - Agust D**_

 _ **They call me new thang here's some stuff from a new recruit, so get 'em  
Whole world, concert we quite fly Asiana Asia  
You could be my new thang nothing like those lazy bros  
Revolt from a celebrity, damn only the strong can mess with me**_

 _ **Some say I made it too easy  
Fuck you I'm a pain in yo' ass too far from the sugar  
To be honest "SSaihanuwar" is embarrassing now I sell half million a year  
This k-pop category ain't enough size for me whoo**_

 _ **Yea if you wanna go faster then make a reservation for a first class  
My seat is business you economy always behind me and kissing my ass  
Next up is the Billboard  
Brazil to New York I'm about to burn this passport**_

 _ **A to the G to the U to the STD  
I'm d boy because I'm from D  
I'm a freak lunatic on the beat  
I rap and ya'll get turned on by ma tongue technology**_

 _ **A to the G to the U to the STD x 3  
Ya'll get turned on by ma tongue technology**_

 _ **I haunt down those who copy the copiers get 'em down no matter who the fuck they are  
A bum or a wack and I fack and I carve the history on this ground  
Rappers so beat I always get to fat dick 'em  
Me so fly bros are sick of me jealousy and whining making all this noise**_

 _ **Hey ho I don't give a fuck when you fuck around  
You simply dig a hole to bury yourself alive  
Hey ho you can't take me  
All ya fried rappers should be thankful for I am an idol**_

 _ **Cause I'm busy I'm busy 24/7 uh uh don't need no break  
Go have some fun among you latecomers  
Jealous and childish you scream yet you don't know shit  
Paris to new york damn ain't got no empty slot in my calendar**_

 _ **A to the G to the U to the STD  
I'm d boy because I'm from D  
I'm a freak lunatic on the beat  
I rap and ya'll get turned on by ma tongue technology**_

 _ **A to the G to the U to the STD x 3  
Ya'll get turned on by ma tongue technology**_

 _ **I'm sorry I mean it I am  
It's me who took your shit sorry boy  
I'm sorry watch the anger  
good health is all you got now mom's gonna be upset when you lose it**_

 _ **I'm sorry change your career  
The way you fuck things up got some class there boy  
I'm sorry I mean it I am  
How your rapper is not as good as me**_

 _ **A to the G to the U to the STD  
I'm d boy because I'm from D  
I'm a freak lunatic on the beat  
**_ _ **I rap and ya'll get turned on by ma tongue technology**_ "

.

Haruskah aku menyanyikan lagu ini dihadapan Jimin dengan style se-swag Agust D?

Mungkin pesonaku bisa menarik perhatian Jimin! Dan membuatnya jatuh hati padaku...

Mungkin...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Keempat bocah itu duduk di halte bus, menunggu bus menuju kampus mereka tiba.

Jin, kelahiran 1992, mahasiswa jurusan seni semester tujuh.

Yoongi, kelahiran 1993, mahasiswa jurusan seni semester lima.

Namjoon, kelahiran 1994, mahasiswa jurusan seni semester tiga.

Jimin, kelahiran 1995, mahasiswa jurusan seni semester satu.

Dan mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lima tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka tak sengaja sering bertemu di game centre dekat rumah mereka itu.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita ini lucu juga ya? Sama-sama menyukai seni dan game, masuk di kampus yang sama, dan tahun kelahiran kita berurutan, dari 92, 93, 94, sampai 95.. Hahaha... Bahkan rumah kita juga tidak terlalu jauh.." sahut Jimin sambil tertawa melihat keunikan mereka berempat.

"The oldest, Jin hyeong.. Hahaha..." sahut Yoongi menggoda Jin.

"Kau tertua kedua, imma~ Cih~" gerutu Jin, pura-pura marah.

"Aigoo, uri Jin hyeong~ Jangan marah..." sahut Jimin, berakting seolah menghibur Jin.

"Geumanhae, Park Jimin... Aku lelah melihat kalian berdua begitu sering berakting seperti ini.." sahut Yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka akan jadi aktor yang hebat suatu saat nanti.." sahut Namjoon sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dan kau akan menjadi penyanyi ballad terbaik, Kim Namjoon..." sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk pelan bahu Namjoon, diiringi tawa Jimin dan Jin.

"Dia menyukai hard rap, hiphop, dan cukup ahli mengerap, tapi lagu kesukaannya justru lagu soundtrack drama itu, hahaha~" sahut Jin, menggoda Namjoon.

"Yaaa, hyeong... Aku punya alasan tersendiri menyukai lagu itu... Kan sudah berkali-kali kukatakan pada kalian..." sahut Namjoon, membela diri.

"Kau hanya bilang kau punya alasan tersendiri, tapi kau tidak mengatakan apa alasannya.." sahut Jimin.

"It's a secret, dude~" sahut Namjoon dengan gaya coolnya.

"Calon penyanyi ballad tidak cocok bertingkah sok cool seperti itu, Namjoon a.." goda Yoongi.

"Yaissshh~ Hyeooooong!" Namjoon menggerutu sambil memukul pelan kepala Yoongi, diiringi tawa Jin dan Jimin.

"Kau keren, Namjoon hyeong~" sahut Jimin sambil tertawa manis dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Gumawo, Jimin a~ Neobakke eobseo, jinjja~" sahut Namjoon sambil menepuk bahu Jimin.

Membuat Jimin tersenyum manis.

Dan Yoongi menyadari senyuman yang terbentuk di wajah Jimin akibat sentuhan Namjoon.

" _Cih... Aku rasa aku memang bertepuk sebelah tangan..._ " gumam batin Yoongi.

"Bus kita datang, chinggudeul~ Kajja~" sahut Jin ketika bus yang mereka tunggu sudah tiba.

Mereka naik ke dalam bus, dan duduk dengan posisi seperti biasanya.

Jin duduk bersebelahan dengan Namjoon, sementara Yoongi dan Jimin duduk bersebelahan, di kursi yang ada tepat di belakang kursi Jin dan Namjoon.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kampus, mereka berempat selalu bercanda di dalam bus.

Dan tentu saja, dengan rambut blonde mereka itu, mereka lagi-lagi menarik perhatian seluruh penumpang yang ada di dalam bus.

"Aku rasa rambut blonde kita memang membuat popularitas kita jadi naik, hyeong~" bisik Jimin di telinga Yoongi.

Bagi Jimin mungkin itu hanya sebuah bisikan biasa, tapi bagi Yoongi bisikan itu sanggup mempercepat detak jantungnya!

"Aku sudah keren daridulu, imma~ Tak perduli apa warna rambutku.." sahut Yoongi dengan nada sok coolnya.

"Tapi, kau terlihat sangat tampan dengan rambut blondemu, jinjja..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

Pujian dan senyuman itu langsung membuat Yoongi nyaris kehilangan nafasnya karena jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Uhuk~" Yoongi tersedak karena terkejut dengan pujian Jimin.

"Gwenchana hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Ia sudah cukup tua.. Yoongi halbae~ Hahaha.." sahut Namjoon menggoda Yoongi.

Jin tertawa mendengar ledekan Namjoon.

"Kalian memang luar biasa setiap memojokanku, huft~" sahut Yoongi.

"Kau selalu mengatakan usiaku paling tua, tapi kau justru paling mudah kelelahan dan sering mengantuk kan? Yoongi halbae~ Hahaha.." kali ini giliran Jin yang menggoda Jin.

"Geurae~ Lanjutkan~ Giliranmu sekarang, Park Jimin..." sahut Yoongi, pasrah diejek oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hahahahaha..." Jimin tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang pasrah dengan kelakuan Namjoon dan Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

"Aigoooo~ Aku mengantuk sekali, hoahhhmmmm~" sahut Jimin saat aku dan Jimin sedang berdua di perpustakaan, menunggu Jin hyeong dan Namjoon.

Kelasku dan Jimin sudah selesai, sementara kelas Namjoon dan Jin hyeong baru selesai sekitar setengah jam lagi.

"Aku punya permen di tas, mau?" tanyaku.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, yang tadinya diletakkan di atas meja, dan menatapku. "Permen mint ada?"

Aku membuka tasku, mengambil permen mint, yang kutahu itu adalah permen kesukaan Jimin, dan memberikannya kepada Jimin.

"Yeokshi, Yoongi hyeong~ Kau selalu tahu apa yang kubutuhkan, hahaha.." sahut Jimin sambil tertawa dan membuka bungkus permen itu.

Aku bahkan tahu semua yang kau sukai dan tidak kau sukai, imma...

Hanya kau saja yang tidak pernah peka terhadap perasaanku.

Atau, karena kau terlalu sering memandang ke arah Namjoon?

"Aku sangat mengantuk entah kenapa, huft~" gerutu Jimin sambil kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil mengunyah perment mint di mulutnya.

Aku sangat ingin melumat bibir itu rasanya, ikut merasakan rasa mint dari mulutnya.. Huft~

Tapi sungguh, dengan rambut blondenya itu, Jimin benar-benar terlihat semakin manis dimataku.

Jimin, my pretty blonde boy...

Aigoooo~

"Hyeong, tadi di kelasmu ramai tidak? Membicarakan rambut blondemu itu?" tanya Jimin.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

Ya, memang tadi ketika aku masuk ke kelasku, teman-teman sekelasku langsung heboh melihat rambut blondeku.

"Mereka bilang mereka menjadi fansku sekarang karena rambut blondeku.." sahutku dengan gaya sok cool, seperti biasanya, menjaga harga diriku.

"Yaish~ Gayamu.. Ckckck~" sahut Jimin sambil tertawa.

"Bagaimana di kelasmu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, kehebohan terjadi di kelasku.. Dan mereka bilang aku terlihat semakin manis, hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, menampilkan eye smile miliknya yang sangat kusukai.

"Aku rasa ide Jin hyeong ada bagusnya juga..." sahutku.

"Bahkan di game centre kita sekarang jadi legenda.. Aku dengar, katanya kita disebut The Four Blonde Boys.. Hahaha~" sahut Jimin sambil tertawa.

Aku rasa, rasa mengantuknya sudah hilang... Kerja yang bagus, permen mintku...

Tak lama kemudian Jin hyeong dan Namjoon datang bersamaan.

Namjoon, yang aku tahu betul sangat menyukai Jin hyeong, pasti langsung berlari menuju kelas Jin hyeong ketika kelasnya berakhir, agar ia bisa berduaan dengan Jin hyeong walau hanya sekejap.

Semangat Namjoon harus kutiru rasanya.

Tapi... Bukankah Jimin menyukai Namjoon?

Sesemangat apapun aku mendekati Jimin, bukankah itu akan sia-sia jika pandangan mata Jimin hanya tertuju kepada Namjoon?

"Yo, wassup, bro!" sahut Namjoon sambil menepuk bahuku dan Jimin dari belakang ketika ia dan Jin hyeong menghampiri kami.

"Calon penyanyi ballad tidak cocok berbicara dengan gaya seperti itu, man!" sahutku, menggoda Namjoon.

"Cih~" gerutu Namjoon sambil memukul pelan kepalaku.

"Annyeong, Yoongi halbae~ Hahaha~" goda Jin hyeong.

Aku memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi sambil menatap wajah Jin hyeong, membuat Jin hyeong tertawa karena merasa berhasil menggodaku.

"Oh, kelas kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Jimin.

Namjoon dan Jin hyeong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo makan~ Aku lapaaaaaar~" sahut Jin hyeong sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon.

Aku yakin detak jantung Namjoon hyeong sedang tidak stabil saat ini karena gerakan Jin hyeong itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Pada minggu pagi, pagi-pagi sekali, Jin tiba-tiba mengajak Yoongi jogging, hanya berdua.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Namjoon dan Jimin, hyeong?" tanya Yoongi ketika Jin menghubunginya.

"Aku.. Uhm... Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Yoongi a~" jawab Jin.

Dan mereka berdua kini berada di lapangan basket dekat rumah mereka.

Tubuh mereka berkeringat setelah berlari selama empat puluh menit.

"Ayo, duduk dulu, hyeong~ Aku lelah, huft~" sahut Yoongi.

"Ckckck~ Benar apa yang kukatakan.. Yoongi halbae, hahaha~" sahut Jin sambil duduk disamping Yoongi.

"Aigoo~" sahut Yoongi sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jin karena sudah menggodanya.

"Ah, hyeong~ Kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku.. Ada apa?" sahut Yoongi sambil mengelap keringatnya.

Jin terdiam beberapa saat, terlihat sedang berpikir.

Yoongi menatap bingung ke arah Jin.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Yoongi.

"Uhm... Yoongi a... Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu..." sahut Jin.

"Katakan saja, hyeong.. Ada apa?" sahut Yoongi.

"Uhm... Aku menyukaimu, Yoongi a~" sahut Jin. Seketika itu juga pipinya memerah.

Yoongi merasa ia salah dengar. "Apa hyeong? Coba ulangi, aku tidak mendengar dengan jelas..."

"Saranghae, Min Yoongi..." sahut Jin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa aku menyukaimu..."

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: TETERET~ Hayooooo... Jadi rumit kan hayo? Wkwkw XD**

 **Btw, thx a lot buat support kalian semua yaaaaaaaaaaa, padahal saya baru post prologuenya, tapi ternyata sambutan kalian membuat saya terharu /peluk readers satu-satu/**

 **Here chapter pembuka, silakan ditunggu kelanjutan dua chapter berikutnya ya :) Semoga di dua chapter selanjutnya, chapternya bisa agak lebih panjang dari chapter ini :)  
**

 **Selamat membaca, jangan lupa reviewnya :) /bows/**

* * *

 **Tiffietweety: HERE CHAN CHAPTER LANJUTANNYA :) hayo gimana kira-kira alur ceritanya? :)**

 **kimhyoshin : annyeong, hyo :) salam kenal ya, sepertinya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya :) thx udah nyempetin baca ff ini :) sahabat yang saling jatuh cinta nih ceritanya wkwkw here next chaptnya ya hyo :)**

 **dewiaisyah : asik ada yang penasaran /dangdutan/ #abaikan XD here chapter pembukanya ya dewi, silakan ditunggu kelanjutan 2 chapter berikutnya :)**

 **esazame : otp kesayangan esa yg mana nih? namjin yoonmin ya? :)**

 **ORUL2 : thx to corect me :) wah pensnya eptipi ya kamu? wkwkw XD**

 **Jebal Monster: salam kenal mon :) kayaknya baru pertama kali ini ya kamu review ff saya? thx a lot udah nyempetin baca ff ini :) here next chaptnya :) waduh janga ingusan eh mimisan ntar pingsan ga jadi baca lanjutannya/? XD**

 **cluekey6800 : salam kenal key :) baru liat idmu review di lapak saya :) thx ya udah nyempetin baca ff ini :) saya? suka semuanyaaaa XD drama Doctors nya suka, Park Shinhye Lee Sungkyung Kim Minseok nya suka, ost-ost nya suka, suka semuanya :) kamu juga suka ya? kita jodoh berarti/? #abaikan XD saya juga suka Lets Fight Ghost, Uncontrollably Fond, sama W :)**

 **esazame : its really nice to see your every comment for my ff is your fav otp :) berarti kita sejodoh/? #abaikan XD**

 **hyena lee: here lanjutannya hyena :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: You Are Pretty, My Blonde!**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Namjoon, Jin, Jimin #NamJin #YoonMin FF**

 **Lenght: Three Shoot (5 Chapter include Prologue & Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Uhm... Yoongi a... Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu..." sahut Jin.

"Katakan saja, hyeong.. Ada apa?" sahut Yoongi.

"Uhm... Aku menyukaimu, Yoongi a~" sahut Jin. Seketika itu juga pipinya memerah.

Yoongi merasa ia salah dengar. "Apa hyeong? Coba ulangi, aku tidak mendengar dengan jelas..."

"Saranghae, Min Yoongi..." sahut Jin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa aku menyukaimu..."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Yoongi terbatuk, terkejut mendengar pengakuan cinta Jin.

"Waeyo, Yoongi a? Gwenchana?" Jin refleks menepuk punggung Yoongi.

Yoongi menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, mencoba mencerna ucapan Jin dan menjernihkan pikirannya.

Jin menatap Yoongi dengan sedikit ketakutan.

" _Apa ia tidak suka dengan pernyataan cintaku?_ " gumam hati kecil Jin.

"Ehem~" Yoongi berdeham, lalu menatap Jin.

Jin menatap Yoongi dengan agak takut, takut Yoongi terganggu dengan pernyataan cintanya dan justru menjauhinya.

"Hyeong... Pertama, jinjja gumawo... Karena suka menyukaiku..." sahut Yoongi sambil memegang bahu Jin, membuat Jin semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Ne~" sahut Jin, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kedua... Hyeong, kau kan juga tahu hyeong~ Perasaan Namjoon padamu.. Bukankah itu sudah terlihat sangat jelas? Aku yakin kau cukup cerdas dan peka untuk menyadari perasaan Namjoon untukmu..." sahut Yoongi lagi.

Jin terdiam sejenak, kemudian menatap Yoongi. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Nado ara~ Tapi... Apakah jika Namjoon mencintaiku, berarti aku tidak boleh mencintai orang lain?" sahut Jin.

"Uljima, hyeong~" Yoongi terkejut melihat mata Jin yang mulai basah oleh air mata.

"Kalau kau juga menyukaiku, dan aku menyukaimu, lalu Namjoon juga menyukaiku, apa kita harus memikirkan perasaan Namjoon dan tidak bisa bersama?" sahut Jin sambil menghapus air matanya yang mulai menetes.

Yoongi menghela nafas sejenak, lalu membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan sesuatu yang ia tahu pasti akan menyakiti Jin. " Tapi, hyeong... Masalahnya... Aku... Huft~ Aku tidak mencintaimu... Mianhae, hyeong~ Jinjja mianhae..."

Jin membelalakan kedua bola matanya dan menatap Yoongi. "Kau benar tidak memiliki rasa sedikitpun untukku? Walau sedikitpun?"

Yoongi menghela nafas lagi. "Sebagai sahabat, aku sangat menyayangimu.. Tapi... Sebatas sahabat... Hanya itu, hyeong..."

"Lagipula... Ada seseorang yang kusukai, sudah sejak lama hyeong.. Dan itu bukan kau..." sahut Yoongi lagi.

Jin menundukkan kepalanya.

Yoongi menepuk pelan bahu Jin. "Mianhae, hyeong.. Jinjja mianhae..."

"Beri aku waktu beberapa saat untuk menenangkan pikiranku, Yoongi a..." sahut Jin sambil berjalan, meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di lapangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Igo mwoya?

Jin hyeong? Menyukaiku?

Yaishhhh!

Bukankah kalau begitu, maka persahabatan kami berempat ini ada dalam sebuah cinta segiempat yang tak ada ujungnya?

Aku menyukai Jimin, Jimin menyukai Namjoon, Namjoon menyukai Jin hyeong, dan Jin hyeong menyukaiku?

Mwoya igo?

Whoaaaaaaaaaa~

Apakah setelah kami memblonde rambut kami, otak kami jadi kacau? Apa cat blonde itu merusak saraf otak kami?

Mengapa tiba-tiba kisah cinta kami jadi serumit ini?

Mengapa persahabatan kami yang sudah terjalin sejak lama ini justru harus menghadapi situasi cinta segiempat serumit ini?

Terlebih lagi, apa yang harus kukatakan pada Namjoon?

Haruskah kukatakan bahwa Jin hyeong menyukaiku?

Tapi, pasti Namjoon akan sangat sakit hati jika mendengarnya!

Lalu, bagaimana jika Namjoon depresi? Dan tiba-tiba Jimin menyatakan perasaannya pada Namjoon dan Namjoon akhirnya menerima Jimin?

Andwe!

Andwe, jinjja!

Whoaaaaaaaaa~

Ottoke jigeum?

Aku harus bagaimana?

Seketika itu juga kepalaku terasa sangat pusing.

Aku rasa aku harus tidur siang dulu untuk menjernihkan pikiranku...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIN POV**

Aku rasa aku sudah merusak masa depanku...

Aku pikir setidaknya Yoongi juga menyimpan rasa untukku!

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyukaiku sedikitpun?

Apa tadi katanya? Ada orang lain yang disukainya?

Nugu? Nuguya? Teman sekelasnya di kampuskah?

Atau Jo Kwon gyosunim? Dosen mata kuliah seni musik? Bukankah Yoongi sering bercerita betapa ia menyukai Jo Kwon gyosunim karena cara mengajarnya yang humoris?

Atau... Park Jimin?

Park Jimin?

Aniya~ Sepertinya tidak mungkin...

Atau.. Mungkin saja...

Whoaaaa~ Andwe! Kalau Yoongi menyukai Jimin, bukankah itu akan jadi semakin rumit untukku?

Bersaing dengan sahabat terbaikku?

Dan aku teringat ucapan Yoongi, mengingatkanku akan keberadaan Namjoon, yang sudah lama kutahu begitu menyukaiku.

Bukannya aku tidak menghargainya... Hanya saja, entah mengapa aku begitu menyukai sosok Yoongi yang cool dan selalu terlihat keren dimataku...

Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tetap mencoba mengejar Yoongi?

Atau menghindarinya?

Haruskah aku belajar menerima perasaan Namjoon padaku?

Atau menjauh dari keduanya?

Molla... Aku rasa aku butuh waktu... Untuk sendirian, menenangkan pikiranku...

Yaishhh~ Ternyata patah hati semenyebalkan ini!

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku, namun air mata brengsek itu justru menetes dari kedua mataku yang terpejam.

Semua memoriku selama bersama Yoongi, tertawa bersama, bermain bersama, dan saling menyemangati satu sama lain melintas dalam benakku, dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan menerima penolakan darinya seperti ini!

Kim Seokjin! Kau harus kuat!

Tapi mengapa air mata ini tak juga mau berhenti mengalir? Cih...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Pagi, kalian~" sapa Jimin sambil tersenyum pagi itu ketika mereka berkumpul di halte bus, menyapa Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Pagi~" sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya seperti biasa.

"Pagi, Jimin a~" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipinya.

"Jin hyeong masih belum kembali juga?" sahut Jimin melihat Jin belum juga menampakan dirinya di halte, padahal biasanya ia selalu datang paling awal.

Ya, sejak penolakan Yoongi, Jin tiba-tiba mengabarkan di grup chatting Four Blonde Boys bahwa ia ada urusan mendadak dan harus kembali ke kampung halamannya untuk sementara waktu dan ijin tidak masuk kuliah.

Yoongi sadar sesadar-sadarnya bahwa Jin kembali ke kampung halamannya karena penolakannya kepada Jin, dan Yoongi bingung haruskah ia menceritakan semuanya kepada Namjoon atau tidak.

"Ya imma~ Pagi-pagi sudah melamun ckckck~" sahut Namjoon sambil menepuk bahu Yoongi, mengagetkan Yoongi dari lamunannya.

"Yaishh~ Kalau aku jantungan, kau yang harus tanggung jawab, Namjoon a..." gerutu Yoongi karena terkejut.

Jimin tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ah~ Nanti pulang kuliah kita jadi ke game centre?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku sih oke-oke saja.." sahut Namjoon.

"Call~ Hoahmmm~" sahut Yoongi sambil menguap.

Namjoon menyentil hidung Yoongi yang tengah menguap, dan tentu saja keributan antara Namjoon dan Yoongi terjadi, membuat Jimin semakin terbahak melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya yang lebih tua darinya itu namun kelakuannya seperti anak-anak.

Tak lama bus mereka datang dan mereka segera menaiki bus.

Namjoon duduk sendirian, sementara Yoongi dan Jimin duduk dibelakangnya.

"Jin hyeong... Bogoshipo~" gumam Namjoon sambil memandang keluar jendela. Sudah tiga hari ini Jin tidak duduk disampingnya, dan Namjoon begitu merindukan sosok Jin yang sangat manis dengan rambut blondenya itu.

Sementara itu, di kursi belakang Namjoon, Yoongi bisa mendengar gumaman Jimin.

"Haruskah aku duduk disebelah Namjoon hyeong selama Jin hyeong tidak ada?"

" _Cih! Begitu besarkah rasa sukamu pada Namjoon? Apa kau belum menyadari juga betapa besar cinta Namjoon pada Jin hyeong?_ " gerutu batin Yoongi ketika mendengar gumaman Jimin.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya karena sudah tiga hari ini ia tidak bisa tertidur pulas, memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Jin setelah ditolaknya, dan berpikir haruskah ia menceritakan ini pada Namjoon atau tidak.

"Uh? Kau tidur, hyeong?" tanya Jimin ketika menyadari Yoongi sudah memejamkan matanya.

Yoongi hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa bersuara sedikitpun.

"Kau semakin mudah lelah... Apa kondisi kesehatanmu baik-baik saja, hyeong? Aku khawatir melihatmu sering kelelahan seperti ini..." sahut Jimin.

Membuat debar jantung Yoongi tidak karuan.

Perhatian sekecil ini dari Jimin adalah sebuah anugerah bagi Yoongi yang sudah lama mencintai Jimin.

"Uri halbae kelelahan lagi?" tanya Namjoon yang mendengarkan ucapan Jimin.

"Haruskah kita membawanya ke dokter untuk check up kesehatannya, hyeong?" tanya Jimin kepada Namjoon.

"Geumanhae, imma~" gerutu Yoongi, masih sambil memejamkan matanya.

Jimin dan Namjoon tertawa melihat reaksi Yoongi.

Dan tiba-tiba Jimin menepuk pelan paha Yoongi. "Tapi, jinjja hyeong, aku benar-benar mencemaskan kondisimu..."

DEG!

Nafas Yoongi serasa terhenti untuk beberapa detik ketika tangan Jimin menyentuh pahanya, dan ketika ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Jimin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aigoooo~" sahut Yoongi sambil mengacak pelan rambut blonde milik Jimin, kedua matanya sudah tak lagi terpejam.

"Makan yang banyak hyeong agar tenagamu semakin banyak..." sahut Jimin sambil merapikan rambut blondenya.

" _My pretty blonde, Park Jimin..._ " gumam hati kecil Yoongi.

"Araseo, imma~" sahut Yoongi sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela bus yang ada tepat disampingnya.

"Rasanya agak sepi tanpa kehadiran Jin hyeong..." sahut Namjoon.

Yoongi tahu betul seberapa besar Namjoon merindukan Jin.

Dan Yoongi mencoba melirik ke arah Jimin, mencoba membaca ekspresi Jimin ketika Namjoon mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Iya, hyeong... Rasanya ada yang kurang ya dengan persahabatan kita ini tanpa Jin hyeong bersama kita..." sahut Jimin dengan polosnya.

" _Lihat saja.. Betapa polosnya dirimu, Park Jimin! Kau bahkan tak sadar betapa besar cinta Namjoon kepada Jin hyeong..._ " sahut hati kecil Yoongi. " _Dan kau tak pernah menyadari seberapa besar rasa cintaku untukmu... Huft..._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

"Mereka datang! Mereka datang!"

"Four Blonde Boys wasseo~ Asaaa~"

"Mengapa mereka hanya bertiga? Mana pria manis berbibir merah bertubuh tinggi itu?"

"Mereka sangat tampan dan manis, kyaaa~"

Aku bisa mendengar jelas bisikan-bisikan para pengunjung di game centre ketika aku, Namjoon, dan Jimin berjalan masuk ke dalam game centre itu.

Benar kata Jimin, popularitas kami meningkat pesat karena kami mengecat blonde rambut kami ini, hahaha...

Aku, seperti biasanya, berjalan masuk dengan tenang, menjaga style coolku, dan aku tahu beberapa pengunjung begitu terpesona dengan aura cool yang kumiliki.

Tapi, mengapa pandangan Jimin hanya selalu tertuju kepada Namjoon?

Tak sadarkah ia akan pesonaku ini?

Cih~

"Ini koinnya, ayo bermain sampai puas~" sahut Namjoon sambil membagikan koin di tangannya kepadaku dan Jimin.

"Tanding balap mobil lagi?" tanya Jimin.

"Call~" sahutku dan Namjoon bersamaan.

Dan kami menghabiskan hampir tiga jam di game centre itu, bermain balap mobil, basket, dan beberapa games lainnya.

Diiringi bisikan-bisikan kekaguman dari para pengunjung lainnya disana akan betapa keren dan manisnya penampilan kami dengan rambut blonde ini.

Setelah lelah bermain, kami bersiap pulang karena langit sudah sangat gelap.

Dan aku akhirnya memutuskan memberanikan diriku menceritakan semuanya pada Namjoon.

Setelah kembali ke rumah masing-masing, aku mandi dan mengganti bajuku, kemudian menuju rumah Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJOON POV**

TING TONG~

Bel terdengar berbunyi, dan tak lama kemudian aku mendengar teriakan appa.

"Namjoon a, Yoongi datang!"

"Ne, appa~ Suruh dia langsung ke kamarku saja..." teriakku dari dalam kamarku, dan tak lama kemudian Yoongi hyeong masuk ke kamarku.

"Ada apa, hyeong? Kau datang tiba-tiba..." tanyaku ketika Yoongi hyeong duduk disampingku.

Aku sedang memainkan laptopku, mengerjakan tugas presentasi yang harus kukumpulkan dua hari lagi.

Kami berbincang-bincang akan beberapa hal ringan, mulai dari tugas kampus sampai mengenai musik hiphop yang kami sukai, dan tiba-tiba tatapan Yoongi hyeong berubah menjadi serius menatapku.

"Namjoon a... Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu..."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Jarang sekali aku melihatnya seserius ini.

"Ada apa, hyeong?"

"Uhm... Aku benar-benar kebingungan... Harus menceritakan ini padamu atau tidak..."

Yoongi hyeong terdiam beberapa saat lamanya, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi, aku rasa aku harus menceritakannya padamu.. Karena kita sahabat, Namjoon a..."

Aku bingung, apa yang sebenarnya akan dikatakannya? Mengapa ia seserius ini?

Aku mengangukkan kepalaku. "Ceritakan saja, hyeong... Ada apa?"

"Jin hyeong... Hari minggu kemarin ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku... Dan kepergiannya kali ini pasti karena aku menolaknya..."

DEG!

Rasanya duniaku mendadak gelap!

Apa yang dikatakan Yoongi hyeong?

My pretty blonde boy, Kim Seokjin... Menyukai Yoongi hyeong?

Mwoya igo?

"Gwenchana, Namjoon a?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah bersalah menatapku yang masih tercengan mendengar ucapannya tadi.

Aku menghela nafasku sejenak.

"Apa.. Maksudmu tadi, hyeong?" sahutku, masih dengan keterkejutan.

"Aku juga sangat terkejut mendengarnya, Namjoon a... Aku juga tidak menyangka selama ini Jin hyeong diam-diam menyukaiku! Aku kira kalian saling jatuh cinta tapi saling malu mengungkapkan perasaan kalian..." sahut Yoongi hyeong, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat depresi ketika bercerita padaku.

"Bukankah Jin hyeong juga menyukaiku?" sahutku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya kepada Yoongi hyeong.

"Itu masalahnya! Aku juga berpikir ia menyukaimu juga... Kau lihat kan betapa manis senyumannya jika menjawab pujianmu atau mendengar ceritamu?" sahut Yoongi hyeong.

Dan lagu itu kembali terlintas di benakku.

.

 _ **"I want you  
As if an alarm is ringing  
You wake up the love cells in my heart  
You're pretty, to the point where I can't breathe  
Whatever you do, you're pretty, oh my girl**_

 _ **My heart says that it only knows you  
Morning, noon, evening, every day  
I can only see you  
Can you see? Can you see me?  
Your body, your eyes tell me  
That you love me**_

 _ **You're dazzling  
Like a chameleon, you change from time to time  
You're pretty, to the point where I can't breathe  
Whatever you do, you're pretty, oh my girl**_

 _ **My heart says that it only knows you  
Morning, noon, evening, every day  
I can only see you  
Can you see? Can you see me?  
Your body, your eyes tell me  
That you love me**_

 _ **I like it even when you get sick and mad  
You have changed my destiny**_

 _ **You're so pretty  
My heart says that it only knows you  
Morning, noon, evening, every day  
I can only see you  
Can you see? Can you see me?  
Your body, your eyes tell me  
That you love me  
I just wanna fall in love  
hey ya forever  
Can you see? Can you see me?  
I just wanna fall in love**_"

.

"Aku sangat yakin ia juga menyukaiku, hyeong.." sahutku.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu... Makanya aku tak habis pikir mengapa bisa ia tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya padaku... Huft..." sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat lamanya.

"Jinjja mianhae, Namjoon a..." sahut Yoongi hyeong, memecahkan keheningan diantara kami.

Aku menatap wajah Yoongi hyeong yang terlihat begitu merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana, hyeong~ Apa salahmu dalam hal ini? Bukankah Jin hyeong yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu? Kecuali jika kau yang mengatakan pada Jin hyeong bahwa kau menyukainya, itu baru aku akan marah padamu..." sahutku sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Yoongi hyeong masih menatapku dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana, jinjja~ Aku justru berterima kasih padamu karena kau menceritakan semuanya padaku... Aku akan marah kalau sampai aku tahu hal ini dari orang lain, karena itu artinya kau tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu.." sahutku sambil merangkul bahu Yoongi hyeong.

"Kau tidak marah padaku? Jeongmal, Namjoon a?"

"Aku justru berterima kasih karena kau menceritakan padaku... Jadi aku tidak perlu lagi seperti orang idiot yang mengejarnya karena aku berpikir ia juga menyukaiku..." sahutku.

"Kau berniat menyerah?" Yoongi hyeong menatapku.

"Molla~ Aku harus berpikir sekarang, langkah apa yang harus kulakukan kedepannya..." sahutku sambil menghela nafas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Tepat seminggu, Jin kembali ke Seoul dan menghubungi ketiga teman blondenya itu untuk berkumpul di kafe langgangan mereka.

"Jin hyeoooong~ Bogoshipo..." sahut Jimin sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jin ketika mereka sudah berkumpul berempat di kafe itu.

"Nado, Jimin a~ Hehehe~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum manis, menepuk pelan punggung Jimin.

Yoongi menatap penuh rasa canggung kepada Jin.

Seolah memahami isi hati Yoongi, Jin segera menepuk bahu Yoongi sambil tersenyum. "Annyeong, Yoongi halbae~ Eotteoke chinaeseyo?"

"Uh? Chal chinaeyo... Neo neun?" Yoongi menjawab dengan agak gugup.

"Na do... Chal chinaeyo..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum manis.

" _Apakah Jin hyeong sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?_ " tanya batin Yoongi.

"Annyeong, Namjoon a~" sapa Jin dengan senyuman manisnya kepada Namjoon.

Namjoon, dengan anehnya, hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Namjoon a? Kau tidak terlihat ceria seperti biasanya..." Jin bingung melihat Namjoon yang seperti sedang tidak bersemangat.

"Gwenchana~ Uhmmm~ Hanya ada sedikit masalah..." sahut Namjoon sambil menarik kursi disamping tempat Yoongi duduk.

Jin memiringkan kepalanya. " _Bukankah biasanya ia selalu duduk disampingku?_ " gumam batin Jin.

Yoongi juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Namjoon.

Dan Jimin juga menyadarinya.

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang selama kurang lebih satu jam, mereka memutuskan kembali ke rumah masing-masing, dan Jimin mengikuti Namjoon.

"Hyeong... Temani aku ke danau sebentar, otte?" tanya Jimin ketika ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Namjoon.

Namjoon mengiyakan permintaan Jimin dan berjalan bersama Jimin menuju sebuah danau yang cukup indah di dekat rumah mereka.

"Whoaaa~Udaranya segar~" sahut Jimin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, meregangkan otot-ototnya.

Angin sore di tepi danau itu memang terasa sangat segar.

Namjoon tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya... Segar..."

Jimin menatap Namjoon dari samping. "Kau kenapa hyeong?"

"Uh?" Namjoon menatap bingung ke arah Jimin.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya... Ada masalah yang mengganggumu, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

Namjoon mengadahkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, sambil menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Hembusan angin membuat rambut blondenya bergerak pelan.

"Joha..." sahut Jimin tiba-tiba ketika melihat Namjoon dalam keadaan seperti itu. Bagi Jimin, Namjoon yang seperti itu dihadapannya bagaikan sebuah lukisan terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Uh?" Namjoon membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Jimin.

"Joha, hyeong... Aku menyukaimu dengan posisi seperti tadi... Kau bagaikan lukisan yang sangat indah dimataku.. Dan rambut blondemu semakin membuatmu terlihat sangat tampan dimataku..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau menyukai poseku barusan? Silakan ambil fotoku kalau begitu, hehehe..."

"Bukan hanya posemu barusan... Tapi aku menyukaimu, dari ujung rambutmu sampai ujung kakimu, hyeong... Sejak dulu... Sejak setahun yang lalu, saat kau membantuku di upacara kelulusan SMA ku..." sahut Jimin.

"Uh?" Kedua mata Namjoon terbelalak mendengar ucapan Jimin.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _KAMUS/? buat yang sedikit kurang paham :)_**

 ** _Eotteoke chinaeseyo? = Bagaimana kabarmu?_**

 ** _Neo neun? = Kalau kamu?_**

 ** _Chal chinaeyo = Kabar baik_**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **kimhyoshin : annyeong shin a~ :) yap dugaanmu tepat, cinta segi empat tiada akhir/? jin suka yoongi, yoongi suka jimin, jimin suka namjoon, dan namjoon suka jin XD here lanjutannya ya shin :) thx buat semangatnya :) kamu juga semangat ya :)**

 **esazame : namjin yoonmin? emak-bapak kapel dan kecil-kecil kapel itu XD iya nih esa pembaca setia saya /hug esa/ {} kapan2 saya kirimin coklat ah ke rumahmu soalnya udah setia baca karya-karya saya :) tapi ga tau kapan ngirimnya, nunggu bangtan pada punya anak mungkin wkwkw XD**

 **cluekey6800 : berarti kamu pinter nebak isi hati saya, mungkin kita jodoh/? #abaikan XD ngakak baca review kamu, ukenya bongsor semenya kecil, jadi agak2 gimana gitu XD tapi di FF "Love And Confussion" saya kan pairingnya YoonJin tuh XD**

 **ORUL2 : bukan institusi eh intuisimu yang dewa, tapi mungkin kamu bisa baca jalan pikiran saya, itu artinya kita berjodoh/? #abaikan XD**

 **zhiewon189 : JAGUNG wkwkw XD /bilangin bangtan, mereka dikatain jagung/?/ hayo kira-kira bakalan gimana hayooooo? :) stay tune sampe end ya :)**

 **Jebal Monster : tuh jin, dengerin kata jemon/? /ngomong sama layar/ XD**

 **ChimChan : whoaaa~ thx udah memperhatikan ff ini dari prologuenya... iya bener, kemaren kpikirannya namjin yoonmin trus baru inget kan masih ada pairing nammin yoonjin juga disini makanya saya masukin keempatnya :) btw, baru pertama kali ya kayaknya kamu review ff saya? salam kenal ya chimchan :) thx a lot udah nyempetin mampir ke ff saya :)**

 **dewiaisyah : makaseh banyak dewiaisyaaaaahhhhh... terharu baca pujiannya :) thx buat semangatnya, kamu juga semangat ya :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : we meet again in this ff :) jimin pov ada kok ntar di chapter berikutnya, tapi banyakan yoongi sama namjoon pov emang wkwkw udah ketauan kan jimin suka siapa? :) here nextnya :)  
**

 **kumiko Ve: we meet again veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... kemana aja lama ngilang? :( hayolo segiempat loh gimana hayo? XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: You Are Pretty, My Blonde!**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Namjoon, Jin, Jimin #NamJin #YoonMin FF**

 **Lenght: Three Shoot (5 Chapter include Prologue & Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Bukan hanya posemu barusan... Tapi aku menyukaimu, dari ujung rambutmu sampai ujung kakimu, hyeong... Sejak dulu... Sejak setahun yang lalu, saat kau membantuku di upacara kelulusan SMA ku..." sahut Jimin.

"Uh?" Kedua mata Namjoon terbelalak mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Kau ingat? Ketika aku terjatuh di upacara kelulusanku di SMA? Semua menertawaiku, dan hanya kau yang berlari membantuku... Kau bahkan langsung menggendongku dan membawaku ke ruang kesehatan..."sahut Jimin.

Ingatan Namjoon kembali ke setahun yang lalu.

"Aku terus menangis, karena kakiku lecet terkena ujung panggung di hall sekolahku, dan juga menangis karena malu ditertawakan sangat banyak orang.. Tapi kau terus berusaha menghiburku sambil mengobati luka di kakiku..." sahut Jimin lagi.

Namjoon terus menatap Jimin.

"Sejak saat itulah, aku jatuh cinta padamu, hyeong..." sahut Jimin lagi.

"Jimin a..." Namjoon berusaha menjelaskan semuanya kepada Jimin, namun Jimin tiba-tiba menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Shiro~ Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun darimu, hyeong..." sahut Jimin sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Namjoon menatap bingung ke arah Jimin.

"Jawab saja dua pertanyaanku dengan anggukan atau gelengan kepalamu... Pertama, apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" sahut Jimin.

Namjoon menganggukan pelan kepalanya, takut melukai Jimin.

Jimin berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Kedua, apa kau menyukai orang lain?"

Dan lagi-lagi, dengan sangat pelan Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oke, cukup~ Sekarang, bolehkah aku memintamu pergi duluan, hyeong?" sahut Jimin sambil menatap wajah Namjoon, kedua tangannya sudah tak lagi menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Gwenchana, Jimin a?" tanya Namjoon dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Angwenchana..." sahut Jimin.

Namjoon refleks membelalakan kedua matanya mendengar jawaban Jimin yang sangat polos dan jujur itu.

"Tapi aku rasa aku akan segera baik-baik saja... Kumohon tinggalkan aku sendirian dulu, hyeong..." sahut Jimin.

"Mianhae, Jimin a..." Namjoon semakin merasa bersalah.

"Padahal niatku mengajakmu kesini untuk menghiburmu, mengapa dengan bodohnya aku justru mengutarakan perasaanku dan mendapatkan penolakan darimu, cih~" sahut Jimin, masih terus menahan tangisnya.

"Jimin a, jinjja mianhae..." sahut Namjoon sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Namjoon hyeong, apapun itu masalahmu saat ini, bersemangatlah!"

"Dasar pabo~ Kau butuh dihibur tapi masih sempat-sempatnya menghibur pria yang sudah menolakmu..." gumam Yoongi, yang ternyata sejak tadi diam-diam mengikuti Jimin dan Namjoon.

Yoongi bersembunyi di belakang pohon besar yang tak jauh dari tempat Namjoon dan Jimin berdiri.

Namjoon berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jimin, dan Jimin langsung berjongkok sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Dari tempat Yoongi bersembunyi, Yoongi bisa melihat bahwa Jimin sedang menangis. Bahu Jimin terlihat bergetar cukup kencang.

"Haruskah aku menghampirinya?" gumam Yoongi.

Dan entah darimana keberanian yang dimilikinya, Yoongi segera berjalan dan ikut berjongkok disamping Jimin, tangan kirinya diletakkan di bahu Jimin.

"Gwenchana, Jimin a?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin terkejut dengan kedatangan Yoongi yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Hyeo.. Hyeong..." sahut Jimin sambil cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya karena malu jika dilihat Yoongi ia sedang menangis.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau sembunyikan.. Aku tahu semuanya..." sahut Yoongi, membuat Jimin menatap bingung ke arah Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku duduk berdua dengan Yoongi hyeong di sebuah kedai ramyun yang ada di dekat danau.

Yoongi hyeong menatapku dengan lembut. "Gwenchana? Perasaanmu sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Sehabis menangis, aku merasa sedikit lebih lega, hyeong... Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu Namjoon hyeong baru saja menolakku?" tanyaku.

Tentu saja aku bingung, mengapa tiba-tiba Yoongi hyeong muncul dan mengatakan ia tahu alasanku menangis!

Yoongi hyeong terdiam beberapa saat lamanya, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, lalu menjawab, "Mian, Jimin a~ Tapi aku mengikutimu dan Namjoon tadi, waktu kau mengajaknya pulang bersama..."

Uh? Mengikuti dan Namjoon hyeong? Untuk apa ia mengikutiku dan Namjoon hyeong?

Aku memiringkan sedikit kepalaku. "Mengapa kau mengikuti kami?"

Yoongi hyeong lagi-lagi terlihat sedang berpikir, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, ia justru menceramahiku.

"Yaisssh~ Imma! Bukankah kau seharusnya peka? Kau kan tahu betul betapa Namjoon menyukai Jin hyeong.. Mengapa kau nekat menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" sahut Yoongi hyeong tiba-tiba.

Uh? Bagaimana ia tahu aku mengutarakannya duluan kepada Namjoon hyeong?

"Jangan tanyakan mengapa aku tahu, kan sudah kubilang aku mengikuti sejak tadi.." sahut Yoongi hyeong, seolah bisa membaca isi kepalaku.

"Jadi, kau menguping semua pembicaraan kami?" tanyaku. Untuk apa ia menguping? Yoongi hyeong jadi agak aneh rasanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa Namjoon menyukai Jin hyeong?" tanya Yoongi hyeong lagi, mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, hyeong... Mengapa kau menguping pembicaraan kami?" sahutku.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, baru kujawab pertanyaanmu..." sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil menatapku.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Ara! Nado ara! Aku tahu betapa Namjoon hyeong mengagumi sosok seorang Jin hyeong!" jawabku dengan nada agak tinggi karena kesal harus mengakui hal itu.

"Lalu, mengapa kau masih nekat menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Yoongi hyeong.

Aku terdiam, dan tiba-tiba air mataku kembali menetes.

"Karena aku berharap, itu salah! Karena aku berharap, perasaan Namjoon hyeong kepada Jin hyeong hanya prasangkaku saja! Karena aku berharap, Namjoon hyeong juga melihat ke arahku dan belajar menyukaiku! Puas?" sahutku sambil berteriak.

Yoongi hyeong terdiam mendengar jawabanku.

TES!

Air mata itu terus menetes dari kedua mataku walaupun aku sudah berusaha menahan tangisku.

"Pabo..." sahut Yoongi hyeong dengan suara pelan sambil menatapku.

"Aku memang bodoh... Aku tahu perasaan Namjoon hyeong kepada Jin hyeong, namun aku masih berusaha menutup mataku dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apapun..." sahutku sambil menangis.

Yoongi hyeong tiba-tiba bangun dari tempat duduknya dan memelukku, berusaha menenangkanku. "Uljima, Jimin a..."

Aku menangis dalam pelukan Yoongi hyeong.

Dan setelah tangisku mereda, Yoongi hyeong melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku menatap Yoongi hyeong. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku... Mengapa kau mengikutiku dan Namjoon hyeong?"

Yoongi hyeong berjalan membelakangiku, menuju pintu keluar.

Dan sebelum Yoongi hyeong membuka pintu itu, sesuatu yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya justru terucap dari mulutnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin.. Aku sudah mencintaimu selama tiga tahun ini, dan aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka... Makanya aku sengaja membuntuti kalian..."

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, tanpa menoleh ke arahku, Yoongi hyeong berjalan keluar dari kedai ramyun, meninggalkanku dalam keadaan syok karena ucapannya.

Mwoya?

Apa aku salah dengar?

Yoongi hyeong menyukaiku? Sudah tiga tahun lamanya?

Bagaimana bisa?

Mengapa aku tidak mengetahuinya? Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya?

Ribuan tanya melintas di benakku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Apa yang harus kulakukan mulai saat ini dihadapan Jimin?

Yaishhhh! Min Yoongi, mengapa kau mengutarakan perasaanmu dalam situasi serumit ini?

Apa yang harus kulakukan mulai sekarang?

Arghhhhhhhhh~

Aku terus berjalan sambil menjambaki rambutku dan merutuki kebodohanku.

Setibanya di rumah, aku segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan mematikan handphoneku.

Aku ingin mengurung diriku sementara waktu. Tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun.

Aku juga butuh waktu untuk menenangkan perasaanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJOON POV**

Jimin menyukaiku?

Sejak setahun yang lalu?

Mwoya igo?

Bukankah Yoongi hyeong menyukai Jimin?

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan persahabatan yang kami jalin selama lima tahun ini?

Mengapa justru kisah cinta yang begitu rumit menimpa kami?

Apakah ini kutukan karena kami memblonde rambut kami secara bersamaan?

Jadi aku menyukai Jin hyeong, Jin hyeong menyukai Yoongi hyeong, Yoongi hyeong menyukai Jimin, dan Jimin menyukaiku yang menyukai Jin hyeong?

Mwoya igo?

Dan tiba-tiba aku teringat setahun yang lalu, di hari kelulusan Jimin.

Malam itu kami mengadakan acara makan bersama demi merayakan kelulusan Jimin, dan tiba-tiba Yoongi hyeong mengajakku kelaur mencari angin segar, dan ia menceritakan semua isi hatinya.

"Jimin terlihat sangat manis dengan baju kelulusannya tadi ya.." sahut Yoongi hyeong waktu itu.

Dan ternyata selama Yoongi hyeong menyukai Jimin, Jimin ternyata menyukaiku?

Apa Yoongi hyeong harus kuberitahu bahwa Jimin mengutarakan perasaannya padaku?

Yaishhh! Sekarang aku bisa merasakan posisi Yoongi hyeong kemarin ketika Jin hyeong mengutarakan perasaannya!

Sekarang aku mengerti betapa besar pergolakan hatinya ketika ia bingung harus memberitahukan hal itu padaku atau tidak!

Aku ada di posisinya saat ini! Aku tengah mengalami apa yang dirasakan Yoongi hyeong ketika Jin hyeong mengutarakan perasaannya!

Berarti, aku harus menceritakan ini semua kepada Yoongi hyeong kah? Seperti Yoongi hyeong yang menceritakan semuanya kepadaku...

Aku mencoba menghubungi handphone Yoongi hyeong, namun handphonenya tidak bisa dihubungi. Tidak aktif.

Apa ia kehabisan baterai?

Whoaaaaa! Masalah perasaanku kepada Jin hyeong saja belum bisa kuselesaikan, sekarang justru masalahku bertambah!

Apa yang harus kulakukan ketika menghadapi Jimin mulai sekarang?

Arghhhhhhhhhhh~ Aku benar-benar pusing rasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Keesokan harinya, keempat bocah berambut blonde itu berkumpul di halte bus seperti biasanya, namun suasananya tidak seceria biasanya.

Namjoon jadi agak pendiam, karena pusing harus bersikap bagaimana dihadapan Jin dan Jimin.

Belum lagi Namjoon memikirkan perasaan Yoongi yang pasti akan patah hati jika ia menceritakan bahwa Jimin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Namjoon.

Yoongi juga jadi lebih pendiam karena bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi Jimin setelah ia mengutarakan cinta terpendam tiga tahunnya itu.

Jimin juga jadi pendiam karena bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi Namjoon yang menolaknya dan bingung juga harus bersikap seperti apa di depan Yoongi yang baru saja mengutarakan perasaan padanya.

Hanya Jin yang merasa kepusingan, ada apa dengan ketiga temannya itu.

Setelah berpikir selama seminggu kemarin, Jin memutuskan untuk mengiklaskan perasaannya kepada Yoongi, jadi ia sudah jauh lebih tenang. Tapi ia kini heran mengapa ketiga sahabatnya itu jadi aneh?

Suasana jadi agak hening dan canggung, membuat Jin merasa pasti ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

Tak lama bus mereka datang, dan mereka duduk dengan posisi seperti biasanya, namun Jimin, Yoongi, dan Namjoon langsung memejamkan mata mereka ketika duduk dalam bus, seolah menjaga agar tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka.

Seharian itu suasananya memang jadi sangat canggung, tidak ada kehebohan seperti biasanya diantara mereka berempat.

Bahkan, jam makan siangpun mereka saling menghindar dan tidak makan bersama seperti biasanya.

Jin menghampiri Namjoon yang sedang duduk sendirian di perpustakaan.

Jin duduk di kursi yang ada disamping Namjoon, lalu langsung menyapa Namjoon. "Annyeong, Namjoon a~ Mwohae jigeum?"

Namjoon terkejut dengan kedatangan Jin yang tiba-tiba disampingnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon.

"Namjoon a~ Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian semua? Mengapa aku lihat kalian bertiga jadi agak aneh?" tanya Jin.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon sambil terus membaca buku di tangannya.

"Bukan.. Aku yakin bukan hanya perasaanku... Pasti ada yang salah dengan kalian bertiga.." sahut Jin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon, sesuatu yang memang sering dilakukannya kepada Namjoon, yang membuat Namjoon jadi berpikir bahwa Jin menykainya.

Namun, kenyataan bahwa ternyata Yoongi yang dicintai Jin, bukan dirinya, membuat Namjoon merasa sangat terpukul dan hatinya merasa terluka.

Karena itu, ia berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Jin kali ini.

Namjoon menggeser bahunya sambil berkata, "Berat, hyeong..." Meminta Jin menyingkirkan kepalanya dari bahu Namjoon.

"Uh?" Jin menatap bingung ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon terus fokus membaca buku di tangannya dan tidak menoleh ke arah Jin sedikitpun.

Jin memiringkan kepalanya, merasa sangat aneh dengan kelakuan Namjoon akhir-akhir ini.

Akhirnya Jin memutuskan pergi dari perpustakaan itu dengan wajah cemberut.

Setelah Jin menghilang dari pandangan Namjoon, Namjoon memukuli kepalanya. "Pabo! Pabo! Mengapa aku jadi bersikap dingin seperti ini dihadapannya?"

Namjoon teringat lirik lagu soundtrack drama favoritenya itu.

 ** _"_** _ **You're dazzling  
Like a chameleon, you change from time to time  
You're pretty, to the point where I can't breathe  
Whatever you do, you're pretty, oh my girl"**_

"Aigoooo~ Jantungku terus berdebar setiap melihat betapa cantik dan manisnya Jin hyeong, apalagi dengan rambut blondenya itu... Bagaimana aku bisa menghilangkan rasaku untuknya kalau jantungku selalu berdebar seprti ini setiap melihatnya?" gumam Namjoon sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu dengan kondisi penuh keheningan diantara keempat bocah berambut blonde itu.

Dan Jimin sudah sampai di titik lelahnya.

Jadi, akhirnya Jimin memutuskan buka suara keesokan paginya ketika mereka berkumpul di halte bus.

"Yaaaa! Kita tidak bisa terus diam-diaman saja seperti ini... Aku rasa sudah waktunya kita berempat menyelesaikan masalah kita..." sahut Jimin, membuka percakapan pagi itu.

Jin, Yoongi, dan Namjoon langsung memandang Jimin.

Tiba-tiba air mata Jimin mengalir. "Aku tidak ingin persahabatan yang kita jalin selama lima tahun ini menjadi rumit seperti sekarang!"

DEG!

Yoongi dan Namjoon terkejut dengan tangisan Jimin yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ji.. Jimin a~ Uljima..." sahut Yoongi sambil refleks menghampiri Jimin dan menghapus air mata dari mata Jimin.

Tangisan Jimin semakin menjadi-jadi. "Geumanhae, jebal~ Hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakan ini... Aku tidak bisa terus mendiamkan kalian seperti ini.."

"Uh... Araseo, Jimin a... Uljima..." sahut Yoongi, terus berusaha menenangkan Jimin.

Jin memperhatikan sikap Yoongi yang begitu memperhatikan Jimin.

" _Benar dugaanku... Jimin lah pria yang dicintai Yoongi..._ " gumam hati kecil Jin. " _Untung aku sudah bisa mengiklaskan perasaanku pada Yoongi.._ _Walau masih sedikit berat rasanya... Huft~_ "

"Namjoon hyeong! Walau kau sudah menolakku, bisakah kita kembali seperti biasanya? Kembali ke waktu-waktu ketika aku belum mengutarakan perasaanku padamu... Jangan bersikap canggung seperti ini dihadapanku..." sahut Jimin tiba-tiba sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, membuat Jin terkejut mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan Namjoon.

" _Mengapa ia bahas itu sekarang? Aku kan belum membicarakan ini dengan Yoongi hyeong! Pasti Yoongi hyeong terkejut mengetahui Jimin mnegutarakan perasaannya padaku!_ " sahut batin Namjoon.

"Ji... Jimin menyukai Namjoon?" tanya Jin dengan mata terbelalak, diiringi anggukan kepala Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan Jin.

"Mwoya? Kau sudah tahu kalau Jimin menyukaiku?" tanya Namjoon, yang terkejut karena ternyata Yoongi mengetahui hal itu.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak lama... Aku yang selalu memperhatikan Jimin selama tiga tahun belakangan ini menyadari beberapa waktu yang lalu, bahwa Jimin begitu menyukaimu.." sahut Yoongi, menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Pasti sakit rasanya..." sahut Namjoon.

"Sama sakitnya seperti ketika kau menyadari Jin hyeong menyukaiku, hyeong..." sahut Yoongi, membuat kedua mata Jin kembali terbelalak.

Jimin juga membelalakan kedua matanya yang tengah dibasahi air mata itu. "Jin hyeong.. Menyukai Yoongi hyeong?"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Makanya ia menghilang selama seminggu kemarin.. Karena aku menolaknya, dan aku yakin Jin hyeong butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya..."

"Ja.. Jadi, kau tahu kalau aku menyukai Yoongi?" tanya Jin kepada Namjoon, yang diiringi anggukan kepala Namjoon.

"Ka.. Karena itukah sikapmu berubah drastis? Padaku?" tanya Jin lagi.

Namjoon kembali menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku selama ini seperti orang idiot yang menyukaimu dan berpikir kau juga menyukaiku... Makanya aku sangat syok ketika menyadari kau menyukai Yoongi, bukan aku... Aku berusaha melupakanmu tapi tak pernah bisa, aku bingung aku harus bagaimana menghadapimu... Makanya aku menjadi bersikap dingin kepadamu, hyeong..."

"Namjoon a..." Jin menatap Namjoon, terkejut ketika menyadari seberapa besar perasaan cinta Namjoon untuknya.

"Jadi, aku menyukai Yoongi, Yoongi menyukai Jimin, Jimin menyukai Namjoon, dan Namjoon menyukaiku? Mengapa hubungan ini terdengar sangat rumit? Apa ini semua disebabkan karena kita memblonde rambut bersamaan? Sejak saat itu rasanya hubungan kita merumit seperti ini.." tanya Jin setelah menyadari lingkaran cinta yang rumit diantara mereka berempat.

"Kurang lebihnya seperti itu, hyeong.. Tapi, aku rasa tak ada hubungannya dengan rambut blonde kita.. Yang pasti Jimin terlihat begitu manis dengan rambut blondenya" sahut Yoongi, membuat Jimin nyaris tersenyum mendengarnya namun ia berusaha menahan senyumnya karena menurut Jimin, situasi ini akan jadi lebih aneh jika Jimin tersenyum mendengar pujian Yoongi.

Namjoon langsung menundukan kepalanya. "Mianhae, Jimin a... Aku tidak bermaksud menjauhimu.. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana dihadapanmu karena aku takut kau sakit hati dengan penolakanku.."

"Sama seperti aku yang awalnya kebingungan harus bersikap bagaimana menghadapi Jin hyeong.. Untunglah Jin hyeong bisa bersikap dewasa dan kembali bersikap wajar kepadaku, seperti biasanya..." sahut Yoongi.

"Usiaku paling tua disini, imma~ Haruskah aku mendiamkanmu seperti anak kecil karena kau menolakku, halbae?" sahut Jin, yang diiringi senyuman Yoongi.

"Gumawo, hyeong.. Karena sudah mengerti perasaanku..." sahut Yoongi, yang diiringi anggukan kepala Jin.

"Geurae, Jimin a! Benar katamu... Aku juga merasa kesal melihat persahabatan kita selama lima tahun ini harus menjadi aneh seperti sekarang... Kalau begitu, mulai detik ini, ayo kita juga melakukan hal seperti Jin hyeong dan Yoongi, saling memaafkan dan bersikap seperti biasanya... Aku juga tidak enak mendiamkanmu seperti ini.. Walaupun aku menolakmu, tapi bagiku kau tetaplah sahabat terbaikku..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Jimin.

"Ne, hyeong... Aku juga aneh harus mendiamkanmu seperti ini... Aku juga tidak marah dengan penolakanmu.. Aku hanya sedih, tapi tetap saja bagiku kalian bertiga adalah sahabat-sahabat terbaikku..." sahut Jimin, yang sudah berhasil menghentikan tangisnya setelah ditenangkan oleh Yoongi.

"Ayo, lupakan semua sakit hati dan patah hati diantara kita, dan kembali menjadi Four Blonde Boys yang seperti biasanya!" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum, membuat debar jantung Namjoon kembali berdetak kencang melihat senyuman Jin.

"Neeee~" sahut Jimin, Yoongi, dan Namjoon bersamaan.

"Ayo kita bolos kuliah untuk merayakan kembalinya persahabatan ini!" sahut Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Game centre, go!" sahut Namjoon.

Jin dan Yoongi saling bertatapan lalu mengangkat kedua bahu mereka, pasrah terpaksa harus mengikuti keinginan kedua sahabatnya yang masih seperti anak kecil itu.

"Kajja~" sahut Jin sambil menggandeng lengan Namjoon.

"Lihat ini, hyeong.. Karena sikapmu yang selalu seperti ini padaku, aku jadi berpikir kau juga menyukaiku... Ckckck~" sahut Namjoon.

"Mian, Namjoon a~ Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman menempel padamu seperti ini sejak dulu... Aneh kan?" sahut Jin.

"Tapi yang kau sukai justru Yoongi? Kau memang luar biasa, hyeong.. Membuatku patah hati seperti ini.." sahut Namjoon sambil berpura-pura sedih karena patah hati.

"Ooooh~ Jiwa penyanyi balladmu mulai muncul lagi, Namjoon a~" goda Yoongi, diiringi tawa Jin dan Jimin.

"Jadi, haruskah aku melepaskan tanganku dan berhenti bersikap seperti ini padamu, Namjoon a?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Aniya~ Aku lebih suka kau tetap bersikap seperti ini padaku.. Siapa tahu suatu hari nanti kau bisa menyukaiku, hehehe~" sahut Namjoon.

"Aigooo~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Jimin dan Yoongi saling bertatapan.

"Aku juga berharap, suatu saat nanti kau bisa menerima cintaku, my pretty blonde boy~" sahut Yoongi kepada Jimin.

Jimin tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum mendengar Yoongi menyebutnya sebagai pretty blonde boy, lalu berkata, "Kajja, game centre!"

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian di game centre itu, merayakan persahabatan mereka yang tetap kuat walaupun cobaan sempat mengusik persahabatan mereka berempat.

 **.**

 **-END/?-**

* * *

 **Note: Untuk chapternya, udah end ya :) Tapi, silakan ditunggu untuk chapter epiloguenya yang insya allah akan saya post selasa depan :) Jangan mengharapkan Epilogue yang panjang karena Epilogue saya jarang ada yang panjang ceritanya XD silakan ditunggu epiloguenya ya :)  
**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Sugas kumamon : jimin suka namjoon, namjoon suka jin, jin suka yoongi, yoongi suka jimin, hayolo XD kalo di ff ini tidak ada cast taehyung, jhope, dan jungkooknya :) kalo mau liat cast di setiap ff saya siapa aja bisa diliat di paling atas, saya kasih keterangan castnya siapa :) jungkook, jhope, sama taehyung nya lagi sibuk di ff saya yang baru tamat minggu lalu tuh yang "A SHY LOVE - VHope KookMin NamSeok" :)**

 **kimhyoshin : iya segiempat yang ribet XD tau2 namjoon berpaling ke jimin ntar gimana hayo wkwkw XD wahhh ada yang kaga sabar :) here next chapternya :) tinggal nunggu epiloguenya ya minggu depan :) semoga sabar nunggunya~ thx a lot buat semangatnya, hyo :) kamu juga yang semangat ya :)**

 **monniemonnie : salam kenal mon :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya ya? thx a lot udah nyempetin baca ff ini :) iya segi empat ribet XD**

 **Nnavishiper : long time no see, viiiiiiiiiiiii~ kemana aja? tae-v kangen tau konfliknya gregetin wkwkw XD anyway, thx a lot buat suportnya, and its really nice to see your review in my ff again :) kamu juga fighting ya :)**

 **dewiaisyah : seribet ibu2 lg pada arisan nih/? XD waduh? hayolo trus akhirnya jomblo sampe sekarang wi? sini saya pukpuk {] wkwkw :) mari kita saling menyemangati! :) here next chapternya :)**

 **esazame : waduh akhirnya masalah kelar/? XD daripada buat nabok mending buat saya aja, mahal mau beli wkwkw XD**

 **mincsn : wkwkw hayolo endingnya gimana coba ntar epiloguenya kira-kira? :)**

 **kumiko Ve: dah lama banget ve, kan kangen waks XD saya mau bikin aku wattpad bingung caranya XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

**Title: You Are Pretty, My Blonde!**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Namjoon, Jin, Jimin #NamJin #YoonMin FF**

 **Lenght: Three Shoot (5 Chapter include Prologue & Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV**

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu, dan kedekatan keempat pria berambut blonde itu semakin akrab.

Jin, tetap seperti biasanya, terus menempel kepada Namjoon, seolah ada magnet yang mengikatnya untuk terus menempel ke tubuh Namjoon.

Sementara Jimin dan Yoongi semakin sering menghabiskan waktu berdua di perpustakaan setiap kelas mereka selesai lebih dulu.

Yoongi, yang tadinya selalu bersikap cool dihadapan Jimin, mulai bisa menunjukkan perhatian-perhatiannya kepada Jimin dengan cara yang lebih hangat.

Bahkan Yoongi tak jarang memuji betapa manisnya wajah Jimin dengan rambut blondenya itu, seperti Namjoon yang juga semakin sering memuji kecantikan Jin dengan rambut blondenya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin sedang bersiap-siap di ruangan yang disediakannya untuk merapikan dandanan dan pakaiannya.

Ya! Ini adalah hari graduation Jin!

Akhirnya Jin menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan menjalani ucapara kelulusannya.

Jin terus melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang ada dihadapannya, memastikan bahwa dandanan dan pakaiannya sudah rapi.

Tiba-tiba Namjoon masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

"Whoaaaa~ Neo jinjjaaaa yeppeo, Jin hyeong..." sahut Namjoon ketika melihat penampilan Jin dihadapannya.

"Gumawo, Namjoon a~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum manis, sangat manis.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah, hyeong.. Apa kau tahu mengapa aku yang menyukai hiphop ini bisa menyukai lagu ballad sondtrack drama itu?" tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba.

"Uh? Apa alasannya? Bukankah selama ini kau tidak pernah mau menjelaskan pada kami apa alasannya?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menyetel lagu itu dari handphonenya.

"Dengarkan lirik per liriknya baik-baik ya, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon.

" _ **Jung Ho of 2Much – You're Pretty (Ost. Doctors)**_

 _ **I want you  
As if an alarm is ringing  
You wake up the love cells in my heart  
You're pretty, to the point where I can't breathe  
Whatever you do, you're pretty, oh my girl**_

 _ **My heart says that it only knows you  
Morning, noon, evening, every day  
I can only see you  
Can you see? Can you see me?  
Your body, your eyes tell me  
That you love me**_

 _ **You're dazzling  
Like a chameleon, you change from time to time  
You're pretty, to the point where I can't breathe  
Whatever you do, you're pretty, oh my girl**_

 _ **My heart says that it only knows you  
Morning, noon, evening, every day  
I can only see you  
Can you see? Can you see me?  
Your body, your eyes tell me  
That you love me**_

 _ **I like it even when you get sick and mad  
You have changed my destiny**_

 _ **You're so pretty  
My heart says that it only knows you  
Morning, noon, evening, every day  
I can only see you  
Can you see? Can you see me?  
Your body, your eyes tell me  
That you love me  
I just wanna fall in love  
hey ya forever  
Can you see? Can you see me?  
I just wanna fall in love**_"

Setelah lagu itu selesai terputar, Jin menatap Namjoon dengan membelalakan kedua bola mata indahnya itu.

Selama ini, ia jarang memperhatikan lirik lagu yang didengarnya, karena ia biasanya hanya mendengarkan lagu sesuai irama dan beat lagunya, mengesampingkan isi lirik dari lagu yang didengarnya.

Dan setelah memperhatikan lirik lagu itu, ia menyadari satu hal yang dengan bodohnya tak pernah disadarinya selama ini.

"Untukku?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Karena lagu itu menggambarkan perasaanku untukmu, dan aku pikir waktu itu kau juga menyukaiku, jadi kupikir lagu ini begitu cocok untuk hubungan kita.."

"Makanya sejak kau tahu aku menyukai Yoongi waktu itu, kau tidak pernah menyetel lagu ini lagi?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon lagi-lagi menganggukan kepalanya.

Jin tiba-tiba berjalan selangkah demi selangkah, mendekat ke arah Namjoon, dan kini mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Mereka saling beradu pandang, dan Jin langsung memeluk erat tubuh Namjoon dihadapannya itu.

"Gumawo, Namjoon a... Karena tidak pernah lelah mencintaiku..." bisik Jin sambil memeluk erat tubuh Namjoon.

Yoongi dan Jimin yang berniat mengunjungi Jin terkejut karena ketika membuka pintu ruangan itu, pemandangan yang mereka lihat adalah Jin yang sedang memeluk Namjoon erat.

Yoongi dan Jimin tidak jadi masuk, dan mereka mengintip dari depan, menguping pembicaraan Namjoon dan Jin karena penasaran situasi apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam sana.

Namjoon terdiam. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Grogi karena Jin tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti itu.

"Dan aku rasa... Mulai saat ini kau bisa mendengarkan lagu itu lagi, Namjoon a..." sahut Jin sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Uh? Maksudmu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Bukankah aku bilang? Sejak dulu entah mengapa aku begitu suka menempel padamu? Dan penolakan Yoongi dulu membuatku banyak berpikir... Dan sebenarnya, setelah aku menghilang selama seminggu waktu itu, aku kembali menemui kalian setelah aku berhasil memantapkan hatiku.. Bahwa aku akan belajar melupakan Yoongi, dan belajar mencintaimu..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jinjja, hyeong?" Namjoon membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Jinjja~ Aku ingat ada pepatah yang berkata bahwa kau akan lebih berbahagia jika bisa belajar mencintai orang yang mencintaimu, daripada terus mengejar orang yang tidak pernah mencintaimu... Jadi, aku memantapkan hatiku untuk melupakan Yoongi dan belajar memahami perasaanmu padaku, dan belajar untuk bisa membalas semua perasaanmu padaku.."

"Lalu? Mengapa kau baru bilang sekarang? Bukan daridulu ketika kita berempat menyelesaikan masalah kita di halte bus itu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku tidak mau memberikanmu harapan palsu, imma~ Makanya aku tidak mau memberitahumu dulu.. Bagaimana jika setelah aku memberitahumu, aku tetap tidak bisa menyukaimu? Bukankah aku sangat jahat?" jawab Jin.

"Lalu, mengapa kau mengatakan sekarang? Apa berarti..."

Sebelum Namjoon melanjutkan ucapannya, Jin langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne~ Aku sudah meyakinkan hatiku, bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada semua yang ada di dirimu, Kim Namjoon~"

Namjoon nyaris mati mendadak mendengar ucapan Jin itu. Ucapan yang sangat ingin didengarnya selama ini.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Kim Seokjin?" tanya Namjoon, masih dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Tentu saja~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum manis.

"My pretty blonde boy, Kim Seokjin... Saranghae.." sahut Namjoon sambil memeluk tubuh Jin.

Dan setelah berpelukan, kedua wajah mereka saling mendekat.

Namjoon terus menatap bibir Jin yang sangat indah dan kemerahan itu, lalu bibirnya dilekatkan ke bibir indah dihadapannya itu.

Mereka berciuman untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dan ciuman itu harus terhenti karena Yoongi dan Jimin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sambil bertepuk tangan, merayakan terbentuknya hubungan cinta antara Namjoon dan Jin.

"Yaisssh~ Kalian benar-benar mengganggu..." gerutu Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Chukkae, hyeong~" sahut Jimin sambil memeluk tubuh Jin.

Sementara Yoongi dan Namjoon saling beradu pandang, lalu Yoongi menepuk punggung Namjoon dan berkata, "Chukkae, imma.."

Tak lama kemudian panitia acara kelulusan Bangtan Art University masuk ke ruangan itu. "Kim Seokjin daehaksaeng, bersiap-siaplah, sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai..."

Jin menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berbisik di telinga Namjoon, "Kita lanjutkan nanti malam saja, di rumahku.. Hehehe~"

Membuat Namjoon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jin.

Yoongi dan Jimin saling bertatapan. "Apa yang Jin hyeong katakan?" tanya mereka kepada Namjoon.

"It's a secret, dude~ Hahaha.." sahut Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gwenchana, Jimin a?" tanya Yoongi ketika ia dan Jimin dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menghadiri upacara kelulusan sahabat tertua mereka.

"Uh? Maksudnya?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Namjoon... Dan Jin hyeong... Kau baik-baik saja dengan hubungan mereka sekarang?" tanya Yoongi, mengingat perasaan Jimin yang mencintai Namjoon.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin.

"Uh?" Yoongi bingung apa maksud ucapan Jimin.

"Jin hyeong akhirnya bisa menerima perasaan Namjoon hyeong, dan mereka sekarang saling mencintai... Sementara aku, aku masih sampai sekarang belum bisa memberikan apa-apa untukmu, hyeong.." sahut Jimin.

Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat.

Jimin menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap wajah Yoongi yang terlihat agak suram.

"Hyeong, kau bilang kau mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat... Dimana?" tanya Jimin, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai.."

Dan tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di tepi danau tempat Yoongi menghibur Jimin ketika ditolak Namjoon beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Namun, di tepi danau itu sudah ada sebuah tenda yang didekorasi sangat indah, di dalam tenda itu terdapat satu meja makan, dua buah kursi, dan beberapa aksesori bunga yang indah disekitarnya.

Dan tentu saja, beberapa makanan kesukaan Jimin terhidang di atas meja, dengan dua gelas berisi wine berwarna merah terang.

"Silakan duduk, my pretty blonde boy.." sahut Yoongi, mempersilakan Jimin duduk.

Dan ketika Jimin duduk, Yoongi menyetel sebuah lagu dari speaker dan mp3 player yang sudah dipersiapkannya.

" _ **Jung Ho of 2Much – You're Pretty (Ost. Doctors)**_

 _ **I want you  
As if an alarm is ringing  
You wake up the love cells in my heart  
You're pretty, to the point where I can't breathe  
Whatever you do, you're pretty, oh my girl**_

 _ **My heart says that it only knows you  
Morning, noon, evening, every day  
I can only see you  
Can you see? Can you see me?  
Your body, your eyes tell me  
That you love me"**_

"Uh? Lagu ini... Bukankah lagu kesukaan Namjoon hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum. "Bukankah kau pernah bilang, kau ingin suatu saat nanti ada yang menyanyikan lagu ini untukmu? Aku tidak bisa menyanyi dengan terlalu baik, tapi aku ingin menyanyikan lagu ini untukmu... Jadi, inilah lagu yang ingin kupersembahkan untukmu, Park Jimin.."

 _ **"You're dazzling  
Like a chameleon, you change from time to time  
You're pretty, to the point where I can't breathe  
Whatever you do, you're pretty, oh my girl**_

 _ **My heart says that it only knows you  
Morning, noon, evening, every day  
I can only see you  
Can you see? Can you see me?  
Your body, your eyes tell me  
That you love me**_

 _ **I like it even when you get sick and mad  
You have changed my destiny**_

 _ **You're so pretty  
My heart says that it only knows you  
Morning, noon, evening, every day  
I can only see you  
Can you see? Can you see me?  
Your body, your eyes tell me  
That you love me  
I just wanna fall in love  
hey ya forever  
Can you see? Can you see me?  
I just wanna fall in love**_"

Jimin sangat terharu karena Yoongi mengingat keinginannya, padahal hal itu sudah sangat lama diucapkannya.

Yoongi ternyata begitu memperhatikan Jimin hingga sedetail itu.

Dan hati Jimin semakin tergerak dengan semua perhatian dan cinta yang selama ini diberikan Yoongi padanya.

Jimin tersenyum sangat manis dan menatap Yoongi. "Min Yoongi... Haruskah aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku?"

"Uhuk!" Yoongi tersedak.

"Sebenarnya, hatiku mulai tergerak dengan semua perhatianmu padaku selama ini, hyeong... Tapi aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri..." sahut Jimin.

Yoongi terus menatap Jimin dengan penuh tanya.

"Tapi, setelah kau melakukan semua untukku ini... Aku jadi semakin yakin, tak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang bisa mencintaiku seperti kau mencintaiku... Jadi, aku akan sangat bodoh jika menolakmu yang begitu mencintaiku seperti ini, benar kan" sahut Jimin dengan gaya cool bercampur cute.

"Yaaaaishhh, imma! Aku yang seharusnya memintamu menjadi kekasihku! Mengapa tiba-tiba kau mendahuluiku seperti ini?" sahut Yoongi yang merasa senang mendengar ucapan Jimin tapi juga merasa harga dirinya tercoreng karena Jimin yang terlebih dahulu memintanya, padahal Yoongi ingin Yoongi yang meminta Jimin menjadi kekasihnya.

Jimin tertawa begitu keras melihat ekspresi Yoongi.

"Gaya swag dan coolmu pasti merasa tercoreng karena aku yang meminta terlebih dahulu kan, hyeong?" sahut Jimin sambil tertawa, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yoongi.

Yoongi ikut tertawa.

"Park Jimin, be mine please..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap lembut ke arah Jimin, diiringi anggukan kepala Jimin.

Yoongi segera bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Jimin.

Yoongi membungkukan tubuhnya dan kedua tangannya langsung diletakkan di kedua pipi Jimin.

Bibir Yoongi langsung melekat erat di bibir Jimin, melepaskan semua rasa cintanya yang tertahan untuk Jimin selama ini melalui ciuman itu.

Membuat Jimin juga semakin yakin, bahwa Yoongi lah yang ditakdirkan untuk bersamanya.

Hembusan angin di tepi danau itu membuat rambut blonde Yoongi dan Jimin bergerak pelan tertiup angin, membuat suasana menjadi sangat romantis.

Dan setelah puas melepaskan semua cinta tertahannya kepada Jimin selama ini, Yoongi melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Jimin, lalu ia menatap sangat lembut ke kedua bola mata Jimin.

"You are pretty, my blonde boy... Saranghae..." sahut Yoongi, yang diiringi dengan senyuman yang sangat manis di wajah Jimin.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: Akhirnya~ END.**

 **END dan benar-benar END :) /bingung mau seneng atau sedih namatin chapter ini wkwkw/**

 **Thx a lot banget untuk semua support, masukan, semangat, dan pujian kalian semua selama penggarapan FF ini dari awal sampe end :) Thx a lot udah nyempetin baca FF ini dari awal sampe end :)**

 **Tanpa kalian semua, saya kaga ada artinya di dunia per-FF-an ini /deep bows/**

 **Semoga FF ini bisa menghibur kalian semua ya :) See u all in my other FF, jadi sering-sering mampir ke akun saya buat ngecek FF baru saya ya :)**

 **BTW, SAENGIL CHUKKAE URI LEADER, KIM NAMJOON A.K.A RAP MONSTER :)**

* * *

 **REPLY FOR REVIEW:**

 **Sugas kumamon : hayooooo, jadian kan akhirnya? wkwkw XD sengaja digantung dulu kemarin biar penasaran/? sama epiloguenya XD yoonmin vhope namjin? oke saya tampung dulu sementara idenya ya :)**

 **dewiaisyah : makin bahagia kaga disini endingnya? XD whoaaa~ thx a lot pujiannya ya :) jangan lupa baca ff saya lainnya ya :)**

 **kimhyoshin : here wishmu, sudah saya buatkan dari minggu lalu tapi baru dipost sekarang :) semoga suka ya sama endingnya :) wkwkw emang tuh teori bighit bikin mumet, bighit always makes ARMY being a detective wkwkw XD**

 **Jebal Monster : here the epilogue :) as you wish :) wkwkw XD sengaja disimpen belakangan epiloguenya, biar greget/? XD**


	6. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **Sugas kumamon : sengaja saya pisah epiloguenya dari chapter 4, biar gregetan bacanya wkwkw XD sekali2 bikin readers gemes kan seru liatnya wkwkw "yoonmin vhope namjin"? oke saya tampung dulu requestnya ya :)**

* * *

 **dewiaisyah : we meet again dewi, darimana aja? :) bahaya kalo lanjut ntar jadi rated M wi wkwkw XD teori bighit yg saya pikirin cuma Jin dengan 6 alteregonya XD tapi ntar jadinya kayak ff Kill Me, Heal Me saya dong? bingung makanya wi, adanya sama bikin ff vmin tuh based on Puma Bogsock CF waks XD thx wi, kamu juga semangat ya :)**

* * *

 **sweetsugaaswag : again and always, thx a lot pujiannya swagie :) yoonmin? suka sih :) mau request lg? next ya, hehehe :) aigoo~ sebenernya saya ini masih byk bgt kekurangannya loh :( tapi thx a lot buat semua pujiannya {} you too, keep try to writing and stay healthy ya :) saranghae :)**

* * *

 **kumiko Ve: iyadong saya kan anti bikin yang gantung/? XD**


End file.
